Poder Galactico: mas aya que un simple don
by Brandosman
Summary: Galac es un pequeño unicornio, un potro por así decirlo, que lleva con sigo un gran don. pero no recuerda nada de su pasado y resivira la ayuda de 6 yeguas muy amable que le brindaran apoyo... lo que no sabe Galac es que hay un ser malvado que va detras de su talento. Sigue las aventuras de este joven pony mientras descubre su pasado y su verdadero talento.


**¡Q'ubo gente! ¿q' cuentan? Acá les llega por fin el brony Brandosman con mi primer fanfic de MLP:FIM.**

**Primero quiero dejar en claro que:**

**-(') serán los pensamientos.**

**-(") aran la función normal de "" :P**

**-LAS MAYÚSCULAS SON LAS VOCES ALTAS O FUERTES COMO GRITOS A TODO PULMÓN. **

-_las cursivas son sinónimo de susurro o voz baja._

-**La otra enfermera, quien no es Redheart, no me la invente, ella si a salido, en el capitulo de Darin do por ejemplo, persiguiendo a RD cuando se robo el libro... creo... pero si la e visto, y no me le se el nombre :P.**_  
_

**OK, vamos a comenzar xD… los nervios me matan. :s**

* * *

** A las horas de la tarde, en un espeso bosque …**

-Aaah hhhhaaaa aaaaahhh hhhhhaaaaaa.(respiración medio agitada "no malinterpreten")

crash

-AH?

-GGGGRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWW 

-¡Aaaaaaaaahh!- (sonido de galope desesperado) Tororo tororo tororo tororo…

-Ggggrrrraaaawww.

(Mientras corre)-Snif soy un pony fuerte, snif, Soy un pony valiente y al miedo no le doy gusto, hhhssnif ¡SOY UN PONY VALIENTE Y SALDRE VIVO DE ESTO!(acelera)

De la nada, una manticora salta en dirección al pony, haciendo que este se asuste, se tropiece y de giros en el sulo.

-Gggrrrrrrrrr.

L manticora asecha al pony moviéndose de un lado a otro sin perder de visa su posible presa, preparándose para atacar. El indefenso Pony, temblando con miedo y frio, observa con temor la escena, hasta la mantecosa atacar, en eso el joven se llena de valor y ahce brillar lo que parece ser un cuerno… ¿un cuerno?... ¡a! ¡Sí! Estaba despeinado y no se le notaba :P.

'Valor, mi mamá me decía que el valor no es no tener miedo, sino aceptarlos y afrontarlos, es una de las muchas enseñanzas que ella siempre decia... mamá... papá... yo siempre les he echo caso... snif... aun después de su muerte snif... les juro que yo creceré... haré mi vida... tendré familia... y siempre seré un pony de bien, así como ustedes siempre desearon... les juro que lo are, porque'-¡NO MORIRÉ ACÁ!-

En fin, en lo que la manticora se lanza, el joven unicornio se llena de valor, se para como si nada hace brillar su cuerno y se enfrenta al monstro y….

* * *

Mientras, una pegaso de color amarillo, crin rosa y tres mariposas por cute-marck, esta hablando con un grupo de conejitos traviesos.

-Por favor amiguitos, ya deben irse a dormir que esta atardeciendo, es más, los demás animalito ya se han ido a sus nidos y madrigueras...

PufffffsssssSSSSSSZZZZZZZZzz zzztt BOOMM

-¡Aahh!-

El fuerte zumbido y la explosión asusta tanto a la pegaso como a los conejos, y, pues, estos se pierden (se largan). Ya pasado el susto, la pegaso alza la cabeza, buscando el origen de aquel sonido.

-¿Que fue eso?... eso vino... creo que... del bosque everfree cerca de mi... ¡MI CASA!-

Sin pensarlo dos beses, la pegaso amarilla va volando con prisa hacia su casa, la cual no se encontraba muy lejos de su posición, al llegar, se coloco un casco en la boca al observar una cosa saliendo del bosque.

-¿_Q-que criatura es esa_?

Mientras la pegaso lo observaba, la cosa empezó a tambalearse hasta caer al suelo.

-¡Ay no! se encuentra mal, necesita ayuda-

En un instante, al llegar asta donde se encontraba "la cosa".

-Ay no, pobrecito, no te preocupes amigui... ¡aaaahh!-

Tal fue la sorpresa de la pegaso al ver que la cosa no era una criatura del bosque, sino que era al parecer un joven pony muy sucio, cubierto de lodo y ramas por doquier, pero lo mas impactante era que en cierta partes el lodo pareciera mezclarse con liquido rojo cual pudiera ser... ¡sangre!.

* * *

En algún lugar de no se donde.

-Haa... ¿que- que paso?... ¿donde estoy? ¿que es este lugar?...-dice un unicornio de aspecto juvenil, un poco más grande que las tan conocidas Cute Mark Crusaders , con un pelaje color celeste con rayas azules, una crin larga de color blanco con gris y una cute-marck de una galaxia. Este se encontraba en un vacío, donde cada rincón era de un profundo negro.

-Hum, ¡hola! ¿hay alguien acá?-

-Ham, ¡hola!- repite un eco casi inmediatamente- ¿hay alguien ay?- O.o acaso el eco...

- ... No hay nadie!, parece que estoy sol...

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿yo no valgo o que?!- ¡O.O definitivamente no es un eco.

-esto... disculpa, ¿donde estas? no ve...

-esto perdón, ¿donde estoy? creo que la pregunta debió ser ¿que paso?-

-¿Que paso? pero por... eso mismo me pregunto yo ¿que paso? t...

-Todo esta hueco y vacío-

-¿Donde estamos? ¿sabes por q...?-

-¡Como quieres que lo sepa! si no lo sabes tu, ahora mucho menos yo-

-pero... yo, como? ¿porque?-

-Ahgc, preguntas demasiado, pareces un idiota ¡sabes!-

-(:/)Aja sí, la cosa es que ¿QUIEN COÑO ERES? ¿QUE ES ESTE LUGAR? ¿POR QUÉ ESTA TAN OSC...- dice el joven unicornio alzando la voz molesto y con aires de miedo.

-vacío?-

-PUDIERAS DEJARME TERMINAR-

-...Ooh, claaro, como no, lo ciento, _delicado ¬¬_-

-GRACIAS y... ¿donde estas?- dice mirando a todas partes y expresando más su temor.

-Acá... donde siempre-

-¿Donde?- El joven pony voltea y ve a su derecha a un unicornio exactamente igual a el.

-¡¿Quien eres?!-

-... ? ...¿no deberías presentarte primero?-

-¡Oh! disculpa, cierto- se aclara la garganta -yo soy... yo... soy... _¿quien soy yo?-_

-ô.o... _sera que...-_ se coloca la pesuña en la barbilla de forma pensativa analizando.

-Creo que... ¡no se quien soy! y pues, ¿tu quien eres? ¿sabes quien soy? ¿donde estamos?-

-(suspiro) Bueno, quien quiera que seas, yo soy quien otros llamarían tu conciencia, y esto mi amigo, es tu mente- Dice el otro pony, digo su conciencia, haciendo referencia al lugar con su pata

-Mi... mi mente? ¿y por qué esta tan...?-

-Vacío? pues, aparentemente acabas de perder la memoria-

-!...-

-je que bueno que recuerdas palabras, conceptos y como pensar, si no, estuvieras como un potrillo recién nacido usando pañales y babeando Jajaajjajaja ja-

- ...si eres mi conciencia y sabes que perdí la memoria, ¡deberías saber quien soy! ¿no?-

-(gran suspiro) Lo ciento, lo que te acabo de decir fue puro concepto y deducción, pues soy tu conciencia, mi trabajo es razonar y dar concejos... pero sí tu no sabes o recuerdas algo, yo tampoco-

-Entiendo :( -

-Bueno, si quieres me pongo a buscar, los recuerdos deben estar escondidos en algún lado, la mente es infinita sabes-

- :) ¿puedes hacerlo? ¿puedo buscar también?-

-Síp, y no, creo que lo mejor seria que despertara, cierra los ojos y vuelvelos a abrir, pero lentamente.

-¿Como? ¿despertar? ose que yo estoy...-

-Desmayado, dormido, noqueado, inconsciente, o de más-

-Mmmmmm-

-¡Que esperas! ¡despierta! quien sabe en que situación te encuentres ahora, puedes estar en peligro o algo-

-¡Espera! ¿como sabre que estarás buscando mis recuerdos?

-Descuida :3 soy tu conciencia osea soy tu, tu piensas en lo que quieres, y si quieres recordar yo estaré buscando en tu memoria, si recuerdas algo es porque ya lo encontré, y si se te olvida es q' se me perdió, cuando piensas estoy hay, cuando razonas, ese soy yo, si te vuelves...-

-Sí sí ya entendí, ya despierto-

El joven pony cierra sus ojos y comienza a sentir como el mundo real vuelve hacia el.

* * *

En el mundo real, cierto unicornio despierta lentamente, abriendo poco a poco los ojos, tal y como se lo había dicho su conciencia, para observar donde se encontraba.

-Uhhhmm- '¿donde estoy?... haber, miremos. Veo un techo blanco, y...' voltea la cabeza hacia la derecha 'y... ¡una ventana!, bien, las paredes son blancas y creo que estoy en una cama... supongo que es un hospital' todo lo dedujo sin mirar al otro lado.

-Muy bien jovencito, cuando despiertes te sentirás mucho mejor-

-¿Hum?- El pony voltea para toparse con una pony de tierra que le estaba vendando una pata, esta pony era de un color lila claro,con una crin de color morado claro o lila mas oscuro y blanco, una cute-marck de una cruz blanca y una tiara de enfermera con una cruz roja, ella no se percato que el joven pony había despertado.

-Bueno, quien no se sentiría mejor después de haber estado tan sucio y lastimado, pobrecito, me pregunto que estarías haciendo en el bosque everfree?... aaahhh(suspiro)- dijo la pony mientras terminaba de vendarle la pata.

Después de que "la enfermera" le vendara la pata, inmediatamente después de haber soltado un suspiro, el joven corcel alza la pata para observar mejor su vendaje, esta acción sobresalto un poco a la enfermera, dándole a saber que el paciente ya despertó.

-¡Ah! ¡hola! ¡buenos días!veo que ya despertaste, te estaba colocando la ultima venda, ¡sanas rápido!-

- ...Hola... y gracias-

-No hay de que, para eso estamos aquí, bueno, tengo que irme, debo atender otros pacientes, si necesitas algo solo llama- La enfermera le entrega un control con un solo botón al joven pony y se aleja de la habitación.

'¡Huy! que yegua más buena, ...¿que?' el pony sacude la cabeza al darse cuenta del repentino pensamiento '...Debo admitirlo, aunque al parecer, por como me hablo, soy más joven, Esa potranca es muy... ¿por que estoy pensando eso? ...espera, ¡conciencia! ¿eres tu?... ... ... ¡oh! ¡mira! hay viene otra'

En ese instante sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por una pegaso que entra tímidamente a la habitación, era la misma pony que lo encontró, pero este no lo sabe pues no recuerda nada :P

-_Ahm... hola ¿p-puedo pasar?-_

_-..._Si, claro, no hay problema, _creo-_

La pony se acerca tímidamente a la cama, su largo pelo rosado le tapaba medio rostro, y con una suave voz dice:

-_Yo soy Fluttershy.. yo te encontré a la orilla del bosque...-_

'¿Orilla de un bosque? huy, párese que te salvo de una fea situación...'

-¡Oh! gracias, supongo...-

-¿Te sientes bien? te veías muy mal cuando te encontré- le decía fluttershy con evidente preocupación.

- ...creo que sí, supongo-

-Pobrecito, ¿que hacia un niño como tu en el bosque everfree?-

-...No lo se...-

-Tus padres devén de estar muy preocupados-

-Tal vez... no lo se-

- ... ¿Tienes familia...? ¿cierto?- La preocupación inundaba a la pegoso por la posible respuesta.

-Nnnno se... quizas-

-¡Oh! entiendo, que pena...- dice entristecida suponiendo la razón del porque no sabe - yyyy, ¿como te llamas?-

-(suspiro) la verdad no se, no recuerdo nada, yo...-

-¡Perdiste la memoria! pobrecito no lo sabia, no te preocupes, mis amigas y yo podremos ayudarte a recuperar tu memoria, boeno si tu quieres- cierto alivio llego a la pegaso, pues pensaba que era huérfano... o que lo habían abandonado.

'¡Bingo! ¡ya tengo ayuda! debo ser un pony muy afortunado, bien primero lo primero, es una pony muy amable, y por como habla, delicada, debo ser muy cuidados, no quiero aprovecharme de su amabilidad, debo ser gentil, seré un chico bien :)'

-¡G-gracias señorita ham Fluttershy! pero no quiero serles molestia a ti ni a tus amigas-

-]Claro que no, mis amigas y yo estaremos encantadas de ayudar a un cualquier pony, ademas, un niño como tu no debería bagar solo por hay y sin memoria-

-¡Gracias!... supongo-

-No te preocupes jovencito, tendrás nuestro apoyo-

una enfermera interrumpe la conversación, esta era diferente a la anterior, era blanca, de crin rosa, de ojos azul claro, tenia la misma CM que la anterior, pero la cruz era roja.

-Disculpa Fluttershy, la hora de visitas ya paso-

-Oh... bueno... no veremos pronto, que te recuperes pronto- dice Fluttershy mientras sale de la habitación

Cuando la pegaso sale, entra un pony de tierra, con una bata, un estetoscopio y... una de esas cosas que llevan en la frente los doctores.

-¡Buenos dias jovencito! veo que ya despertaste- dice el doctor -enfermera Redheart, la necesito ahorita mismo en la habitación 7-

-¿El de la potrilla que se rompió la pata?-

-Aham-

-Sí Doctor- sale la enfermera, de seguro a la habitación asignada por el doctor.

-Bien, veamos, como te sientes hoy jovencito-

-Ahm... mejor... creo-

El doctor se acerca mientras observa unos papeles de diagnósticos.

-Estabas en una situación muy seria ¿No? no deberias andar solo en el bosque everfree-

-...-

El doctor se acerca al paciente, agarra con una pata el estetocopi y se lo poneo en el pecho.

-Aham... sí... bueno, muy bueno, bien jovencito, podrías sentarte un momento?-

El potro obedece y el doctor le empieza a tocar la espalda (o lomo, o como quieran llamarle) con el estetoscopio.

-inhala profundo-

El potro obedece y toma una gran bocanada de aire.

-Exhala-

-Haaaaa-

lo repite como tres beses.

-¡Bien!- dice el doctor antes de proceder a revisar las extremidades del chico.

-OK jovencito, al parecer te encuentras en buen estado, solo tienen que sanar las heridas, lo único que tienes que hacer es descansar un poco- el doctor saca un chupete de un tazón -¿quieres un dulce?-

-Sí... gracias-

-¿Tienes algún familiar, amigo o conocido mayor que pueda venir a por ti?-

-...F-fluttershy...-

-La señorita Fluttershy, bien, le mandare a informar que mañana te daran el alta, descansa-

-...-

-¡Ah! y si necesitas ayuda o tienes algún problema, puedes llamar a las enfermeras- dice el doctor mientras sale de la abitación.

* * *

**Mientras tanto, en algún lugar fuera de Equestria.**

-Te lo advertí Octavio, te dije que tu familia lo pagaría-

Dice un enorme y elegante grifo se pelaje blanco y plumaje rojo carmesí (la parte león, blanca; la parte águila, rojo), mientra sostenía por el cuello con su garra a un mal herido unicornio de pelaje azul claro, ojos oscuros, crin y cola de color negro profundo, liso y largo, y una CM de un símbolo geométrico de ocho puntas rodeados de números ocho o símbolos de infinito, en una escena donde todo esta en llamas.

-Eres... un.. m-monstruo... asqueroso...- decía Octavio con esfuerzo mientras miraba con odio a aquel grifo que lo sostenía amenazandolo con ahorcarlo.

-Jajaja profesor, no tienes ni idea- dice el grifo con una pequeña risa y una aterradora sonrisa cínica al final.

Los dos fueron interrumpidos por un tipo de lagarto vestido como sicario, más alto que un pony promedio pero no más que el grifo, quien traía rastrando a una cebra mal herida, pero todavia viva y consciente, esta tenia una crin larga (con un estilo como el de zecora en Nightmare night) con lineas grises.

-¡Latora!- grito Octavio al ver a la cebra herida y en un estado semiinconsciente.

-Hahahahahjajajaaa, mira a quien tenemos aquí- dice el grifo

-Ahm,, SEÑOR, me temo informarle que el niño prodigio se a escapado...-dijo con algo de temor el lagarto que sostenía a la cebra.

-¡¿QUE?!-

Al oir eso, el semblante del grifo cambio de un estado siniestro y malvado a uno de furia total, de inmediato suelta al unicornio y se dirige furiosamente hacia el lagarto y lo agarra de las prendas que este llevaba, el miedo hace que el lagarto suelte también a la cebra.

-¿Como que se te perdió? ¡es un simple potro que aun no conoce todo su potencial! ¡¿sabes lo estaño que es tener el talento de ese chico? ese potro tiene un don que ni las mismas princesas pueden combatir ¡es mejor corromperlo y hacerlo mi subordinado que tenerlo de enemigo!-

-Glump- o_o'

-¡Ahora quiero que tu y tus lagartos vayan y lo encuentren ! ¡Y MEJOR VIVO! sino te destripo yo mismo lenta y dolorosamente, ENTENDIDO-

-S-Si s-s-señor-

* * *

**Bueno mis paisanos, hasta aca les dejo la introducción.**

**Por favor****, critiquen, denme concejos y hagan comentarios, tanto reviews como MPs.**

**Bien, nos veremos pronto**

**Big and super epic Brohoof **


End file.
